Detective Cromwell
Detective Cromwell is an agent with the Beantown Police Department, who was been working on tracking down notorious Beantown mob boss Cappuccino for three years prior to the events of Killer Bean Forever. He appears in the movie as a secondary character that tries to solve the spree of killings caused by Killer Bean's mission. Appearance Detective Cromwell is shown wearing a fedora and a formal outfit that resembles popular detective outfits from the late 20th century. This includes a brown vest over a white dress shirt, gray pants and a pair of black dress shoes. He also wears a red tie under his vest, and a yellow police badge on his right side. Over his left arm is a strapped holster for his revolver. Events of Killer Bean Forever Cromwell is first introduced shortly after the massacre at the Baker Street Warehouse, where he arrives shortly after another officer of the Beantown Police. The two enter the warehouse, taking in the scene of the several dead beans laying around the building. At first the other police officer suspects a gang war, but Cromwell knows that Cappuccino's beans are proficient with their usage of firearms, and suspects something different. His theory is backed by when he discovers gold bullet casings on the floor, signed by Killer Bean. The investigation is briefly interrupted when Vagan arrives to check up on the scene. He attempts to drive away, but Cromwell shoots the tires of his truck, forcing him to stop. Cromwell questions why Vagan is at the scene, to which he answers that the warehouse is his property. Cromwell is quick to correct him and reminds him that the warehouse actually belongs to Cappuccino, Vagan's boss. Vagan mocks Cromwell's obsession with taking down Cappuccino, before entering a standoff with the other police officer. Cromwell interrupts the two, and lets Vagan leave the scene, but not before giving him one of the bullet casings, which informs Vagan about the presence of Killer Bean in Beantown. The next morning, Cromwell is seen being interviewed by a news agency outside of the warehouse. Unknown to him, Killer Bean is watching over him with a sniper rifle from his apartment, who almost shoots him before getting interrupted by a phone call from his boss. Cromwell then returns to the Beantown Police Department, calling his associate Harry. Harry tells Cromwell that he suspects Killer Bean must have some sort of financial backing due to his extravagant car and unique bullets. Later that day, Cromwell drives to another one of Cappuccino's warehouses, hoping to find more clues to help him track down Killer Bean. He finds a broken window and evidence of a fight, but nothing beyond that. However, as he turns to leave, he spots Killer Bean in a bar across the street, and decides to enter. Taking off his badge in an attempt to go undercover, Cromwell enters the bar and orders the same drink as Killer Bean. He then strikes up conversation with Killer Bean, who reveals he knows Cromwell is with the BPD due to his presence on the news from earlier. Cromwell then tells Killer Bean he knows that he is responsible for the killings at Baker Street, and, believing that his target is Cappuccino, offers him support in taking down the mob boss, even giving him the address for the central warehouse of Cappuccino. Refusing the support, Cromwell calls Killer Bean reckless, however Killer Bean says the same thing about him for not bringing backup to confront him. Cromwell states that his revolver is all the backup he needs, however is proven wrong when Killer Bean is able to draw his gun and put it to Cromwell's head faster than the detective can reach for his own gun. Cromwell defuses the situation, however enters into a standoff with Killer Bean and the bartender after the latter comes out of the backroom pointing a shotgun at the two. Cromwell lowers his gun first and leaves the bar to go back to the police station. However, as he goes to get into his car, he discovers a note on the ground infront of the warehouse that mentions a "shadow bean". Hoping to get some answers, he waits outside of the bar and puts his gun to Killer Bean's head, demanding that he tell him who Shadow Bean is. Killer Bean refuses to give him answers, and quickly disarms Cromwell before knocking him to the ground. Not wanting things to escalate further, Cromwell stays on the ground and allows Killer Bean to leave. Cromwell then gets into his car, and calls Harry again. He asks him about Shadow Bean, causing Harry to go silent for a moment. Harry then reveals that a Shadow Bean is a highly trained killer and a member of the secretive Shadow Agency that used to run with the government, but has been thought to be disbanded for several years. The two make the connection that Killer Bean must be a Shadow Bean and end the call. That night, Cromwell waits on the rooftop overlooking the central warehouse, waiting to see if Killer Bean will take his support. Killer Bean eventually arrives, and begins to take out several of Cappuccino's henchman along with hired mercenaries before being captured by Vagan. Cromwell continues to watch the scene, and is surprised when Vagan kills Cappuccino and enters a standoff with Killer Bean. He eventually heads down from the rooftop to listen in, and learns that Vagan is actually Dark Bean, a former Shadow Agency operative who betrayed the organization after it became corrupt. The standoff ends with Killer Bean shooting and killing Vagan. A while later, several police officers arrive, who were called in to the scene by Cromwell as backup. They go to arrest Killer Bean, but Cromwell gets everyone to hold their fire, and offers Killer Bean help once again. Reluctantly, Killer Bean accepts this time, and allows himself to be taken into police custody so he can have some time to think about his next move. Cromwell then leaves to go home for the night, escaping death as Jet Bean arrives shortly after and kills most, if not all, of the Beantown police at the police station. Trivia * Detective Cromwell is one of two major characters who is still alive by the end of the film, with the other being Killer Bean himself. * He is one of the few beans to wear clothing that covers his lower abdomen. Category:Killer Bean Forever Category:Beantown Police Category:Beans